every breath you take
by a.k.a. rainbow a.k.a
Summary: one shot. naruto has a feeling he's being watched then a mysterious song comes on the radio. see what happens to our cute little blonde. lemon sasuXnaru pairing rated m for a reason. first lemon. based on a song


so this is onlky my second story on fanfiuc but i removed the other one. its my first lemon so you know, it may suck, but i don't think its the worst one out there. so anyways, its based on the song, i'll be watching you so if you like the song you can look it up on playlist. com minus the spaces of course. or if you've never heard it before. i heard this song and i decided it would be perfect for the story so enjoy

and oh yeah, sasuke's been gone with orochimaru so they haven't seen each otherin however long he's been gone

no spoilers

and i do not own naruto, there would be alot more yaoi if i did

* * *

I'll Be watching you

NARUTO:

As Naruto walked down the path he couldn't help but feel he was being watched, I mean he's a ninja, doesn't he have some sixth sense about these things? He quickly checked around and assured himself that it was just paranoia. Just because he had a dream the night before that Sasuke came back to Konoha and stalked him everywhere didn't mean it was true. I mean, it was just a dream, right? Well anyways, Naruto had a date with destiny at a certain ramen shop with a certain team mate with bubble gum pink hair, not that It was a date to him, he'd given up on the whole Sakura thing once Sasuke left, making him realize that Sasuke was the only one who he'd ever be happy with.

SASUKE:

As Naruto was walking around town Sasuke was watching him from different points, behind a trash can, in a tree, hack, right in front of the blonde. Maybe the blonde knew he was here, he had stopped and looked around and stared right at him. I mean jutsu's don't cover the ninja's sixth sense but then again, he was a dobe so it would make sense if he just brushed it off as paranoia. Suddenly, Sasuke had an idea and he headed to the nearest pay hone and mad a quick phone call

NARUTO:

Naruto walked over to the ramen stand and sat in his favorite seat, and of course ordered his favorite ramen, miso. So as he's sitting here he realizes the radio's playing for some reason, since when did they have a radio? So he hears a few of his favorite songs and decides it's a pretty cool radio station so he asks them what station it is and they say, oh, its king 98.7. so Naruto decides maybe he'll take his portable radio with him to training today. So he pays for the ramen and heads out to his favorite training spot hidden away from Konoha, about a 3 mile run from his apartment. So he starts playing the radio when a song comes on that chills him to the bone, because it reminds him of his dream, but he begins training anyways

EVER BREATH YOU TAKE:

_Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

This made Naruto think of the time he and Sasuke had fought at the valley of the end. He remembered watching Sasuke through it all and thinking he was beautiful and he didn't want to lose him. But, the bonds had been broken, for Sasuke at least and he had had to watch him walk away

_Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

Sasuke by this time was still watching Naruto watching him mumble along the words to the song and watching his training, it almost looked like a dance, a very dangerous, intricate dance

_Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

Of course Naruto belonged to him, no one could claim him the themselves, and yes, the poor ice princesses heart hurt when he saw his dobe with other people, or maybe it was just possessiveness?

_Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

Sasuke knew that many of Naruto's smiles were fake as you could see now by the grimace he was wearing, obviously the song had hit his heart string

_Since your gone I'll be lost without a trace  
__I dream at night I can only see your face  
__I look around but its you I get every place  
__I feel so cold that I long for your embrace  
__I keep calling baby, baby, please_

Naruto couldn't help but think of Sasuke at this point. He had dreams of him almost nightly and he did miss the others company terribly. Everywhere he looked now he saw Sasuke's face, everything he knew was Sasuke. He was a little embarrassed but sometimes he woke up calling out Sasuke's name

_Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

At this point in the song Sasuke stepped out of his hiding point and walked over to the blonde, grabbing him from behind and spinning him and staring into his eyes. To say Naruto was surprised was like saying lions were big cats that could eat your face in one biteful, it was just the honest to god truth. Sasuke whispered 4 words then that had the blondes heart racing "you belong to me!"

_Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
Every move you make, every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

Sasuke leaned forward and snatched a kiss from the blondes lips, lips he'd been dreaming about for ages, enjoying the after taste of ramen that was there, yes, he may say he hates ramen but he actually enjoys the taste when it involves a certain blonde

_I'll be watching you  
(every breath you take, every move you make,  
every bond you break, every step you take)_

He leans in for another kiss, this time taking it slower and moving his lips against the blondes in a gentle way that had the blonde soon responding and licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance

_I'll be watching you  
(every single day, every word you say,  
every game you play, every night you stay)_

He lets the blondes tongue in and enjoy the way it caresses his own and the whole inside of his mouth and he can't help but moan as the blonde starts sucking in his tongue. A battle of dominance ensues and Sasuke, being the determined bastard he is, wins of course

_I'll be watching you  
(every move you make, every vow you break,  
every smile you fake, every claim you stake)_

As things got more heated Sasuke pushes Naruto backwards and they tumble over, Sasuke landing with his legs in between Naruto's spread legs and he can't help but moan like the blonde when there clothed errections rub against each other in a teasing way

_I'll be watching you  
(every single day, every word you say,  
every game you play, every night you stay)_

Naruto looks up and can't help but enjoy the way his chest looks through his robe (AN: I don't really know what its called, help?) but how much better it would look without it so he manages to get the giant ugly purple bow off and rips off the offending article of clothing leaving Sasuke in his pants only

_I'll be watching you  
(every breath you take, every move you make,  
every bond you break, every step you take)_

Sasuke looks down and is offended by the black shirt covering the blonde, since he had been training he's discarded his jacket earlier so he grabbed a kunai and cut the offending article off, then he realized there was an even more offensive article covering the gold at the end of the rainbow and he made due with those by yanking down the pants, along with boxers, exposing the blonde in all his glory

_I'll be watching you  
(every single day, every word you say,  
every game you play, every night you stay)_

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the way Sasuke had yanked his pants off, exposing him fully. He looked to the side, not wanting to look into the ravens eyes but that just did not satisfy this raven haired bastard, put his hands on either side of the blondes face and turned his head until they were eye to eye and said "your so beautiful" and leaned down and started sucking on the blondes neck resulting in a moan.

_I'll be watching you  
(every move you make, every vow you break,  
every smile you fake, every claim you stake)_

As he was busy with the pleasure from the way sasuke's lips felt on his neck, he didn't notice the hand moving slowly down his back so when the first finger was shoved up his ass he yelped a bit and wiggled around. "just relax and don't move or else it will hurt" the raven whispered in his ear as he added another finger inserting farther and stretching the blonde even more, going back to leave hickey's all over the blonde then capturing his lips as he added the third finger and completely distracting the blonde

I'll be watching you  
(every single day, every word you say,  
every game you play, every night you stay)  
I'll be watching you

As the fingers were removed, Naruto whimpered at the lost contact, "shhh, you'll feel something better in a few seconds" Sasuke whispered as he basically ripped his pants and boxers off. He picked up the blonde and placed him over his pulsing errections but before he could do anything the blonde shoved himself down over he errections swallowing his tears at the pain/pleasure that ripped through his body. "eager are we now?" Sasuke asked in a teasing tone. "you don't know ahhhhh, how long I've been, ahhhhhhh, dreaming of this" Naruto replied between moans as he began lifting himself up to the tip and shoving himself down until he met with sasuke's hips. Sasuke reached forward and grabbed the blonde's hips, helping him move up and down as he impaled himself over and over bringing himself closer to release. AHHHH! FUCK! Right there! Ahhhh! FUCK! HARDER, FASTER! He must have hit his prostate Sasuke thought as he flipped Naruto on to his hands and knees and started pounding himself in hitting Naruto's prostate every time ending in some very delightful moans. As Sasuke got closer to release he notice the blonde's neglected member and reached down and started stroking it to the pace he was pounding in soon bringing the blonde to release causing the muscles around sasuke's member to tighten bringing Sasuke over the edge as well. After calming down a little Sasuke reaches over and grabs his robe and wraps it around Naruto and himself and cuddles up against him on the ground. "mmmm" Naruto hums to himself happily. "will you stay with me Sasuke?" he asks, "of course" Sasuke replies, I'll always be with you, I'll be watching you"


End file.
